


Special Affair

by sapphiczule



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, I am too gay to function and this is a testament to that, Model!Macarena, Photographer!Zulema, Smut with a plot, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiczule/pseuds/sapphiczule
Summary: “Aren’t you going to take off your clothes for me?”“W-What?” Macarena’s eyes doubled its size, clearly looking surprised by the question thrown at her, which makes Zulema laugh.“For the photos, Rubia. This is a nude photoshoot, isn’t it?”ORThe model/photographer AU in which Macarena is having difficulties to focus on the job. Zulema helps her out.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir, Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro, Zurena - Relationship
Comments: 35
Kudos: 133





	Special Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was inspired by Rubita – A short film in which Maggie is a model posing for a nude photoshoot. Entirely different plot, since I basically just took Maggie’s frames out of context to do this, lol. 
> 
> Title of the story due to the song Special Affair by The Internet, which is also a great soundtrack for this reading in case you want to give it a try. 
> 
> Dedicated to my putas ratas for inspiring me to write this one. <3

“Last shot Macarena, and we’re done for the day. And... pose!”

Macarena sighs. Usually this command is something that comes the most natural to the blonde, but apparently today was not one of these days. She looks at the camera, striking a powerful – but entirely forced – smile and she and the photographer were done.

The blonde stepped down from the spotlights, waving the creative crew goodbye along with Marcus, the guy who just took her pictures, as she made her way to the break room of her studio. The good thing about being one of the most popular models of Madrid in her field was that she could be a bit pickier about the jobs she takes and where she does them. She would only accept the proposals that really spoke to her in an artistic way, that made sense to her, and she would always conduct most of the things from her studio. She always enjoyed the idea of having her creative space where she can rest in between jobs and take her time to relax in privacy once things got a bit too tense, specially since she was currently working full time on this – and her successful career made it possible for her to afford the luxury.

Today was for sure one of those tense days. The reason she only accepted photoshoot proposals that interested her was exactly because she could only do a good job and fully commit once she’s invested in it, body and soul. This might be a ruin of her own, but it is also the reason Macarena is so good. The blonde understood what it takes to really tell a story without words. She does it with her eyes, with her face, with her body, and she can only do it if the photographer can really sell her that this story is hers to tell. The photoshoot she just did was the exact opposite of that. It was rare, but occasionally her instinct would go sideways and the job she thought was a good idea was anything but. At least now it was over.

This next one, though, was making her incredibly nervous, like a kid in her first day of school. Zulema Zahir was one of the creative photographers with the biggest, most rapid-growing reputation around town. She came on the radar just a couple years ago, and ever since the moment Macarena laid eyes on her work 2 months ago, she was completely smitten by the woman’s art. The way her pictures would tell entire narratives and make her feel all sorts of different emotions was nothing like she has ever seen before, so when the photographer contacted her for a job, the blonde accepted in a heartbeat. Something about Zahir just clicked something inside her in a way she couldn’t put into words so it would make sense. Call it…professional admiration.

“Maca, your 4 o-clock just arrived. I showed her in already, she’s waiting for you.” A woman’s voice behind her announced.

Macarena turned her head to nod to her secretary to let her know she got the message. She got up from the couch she was laid down, took a last look in the mirror and made her way into the main area of the studio where all the photoshoots took place. When green eyes met dark green ones for the first time, the blonde instantly felt a shiver run down her spine. To say the woman was stunning was an understatement. The photographer had her raven hair tied up in a low ponytail, her bangs framing her face perfectly, and was wearing combat boots, cargo pants and a musky green sleeveless turtle neck crop top; such a simple look and yet, it looked like something straight out of a fashion magazine on the brunette.

Maca snaps out of her trance, finally extending her hand to meet the other woman’s.

“Zulema, hi. So nice to finally meet you.”

The photographer gave back a cryptic smile, not fully reaching her eyes – which were intensely keeping contact with the model’s ones. She extended her hand mimicking Macarena’s move, taking the blonde’s hand onto her own and lightly stroking her thumb over her skin.

“Macarena. The pleasure is all mine.”

They stayed like that for a moment, just staring into each other and touching hands. The model was completely hypnotized. She didn’t understand why, or how, but suddenly she felt incapable to look away or step back.

“Wow, you like long handshakes.” Zulema teased, and apparently that did the trick of breaking the blonde’s spell.

She cleared her throat, adverting her gaze to a different direction and removing her hand from the brunette’s almost immediately, like the limb she was holding onto was suddenly on fire. Zulema gave a low chuckle.

“Sorry. I just…” She cleared her throat. “Let’s start, shall we? Is the rest of your crew already here?” She completed, interrupting herself mid-sentence since she really didn’t know how that was going to end. Zulema stepped towards the direction of a bench where a large black bag rested, her back facing the blonde.

“I don’t have a crew. I’d rather work alone.”

“Oh.”

That was a first for a high-profile photographer. The ones she commonly worked with would usually have at least two assistants to handle the set production, among other things.

Zulema turns around to face the blonde again, a large camera now hanging from her neck and a pair of rectangle-shaped glasses resting on her nose. She looked… _hot._ The model swallows hard _._

 _“Puedo fumar aquí?”_ The brunette asks, taking out a hand-rolled cigarette and a lighter from the pockets of her pants. Macarena is taken aback – Zulema is definitely an unorthodox type of artist. No photographer has ever asked her that.

“Ehr…Sure, I guess. I don’t see a problem.”

The answer seemed to please the woman, who brought the cigarette to her mouth and lit it up releasing a puff of smoke right after, throwing a smirk towards Maca’s way.

“Aren’t you going to take off your clothes for me?”

“W-What?” Macarena’s eyes doubled its size, clearly looking surprised by the question thrown at her, which makes Zulema laugh.

“For the photos, _Rubia_. This is a nude photoshoot, isn’t it? I asked my assistant to mail it to you the details of the job.”

“Oh.” Macarena blushes, clearly embarrassed by the situation. _What other reason would she ask you that, Maca? Get it together._ “Right. Of course. I’m sorry, I’m just feeling bit off today.”

Zulema observes the blonde, clearly amused by her reaction. “No worries.”

“We’re going to need a bed, right? The furnished room is on the other side of the studio. You can set up there while I’ll go and…take this off.” She said, awkwardly gesturing at her own clothes. “Take the hallway in which you came in, and it’s the first door to the left.”

Zulema nodded affirmingly, grabbing her things to change rooms while the blonde made her way out of there and into her dressing room once again. She closes the door behind her, leaning in it and releasing the breath she didn’t even realize she was holding.

Zulema Zahir was quite… _something._

She’d already seen pictures of the woman before, but her physical presence was something she was definitely not ready for. The way she completely dominates the room with her presence, almost demanding that all eyes are on her, her gaze which can lit a thousand fires from its intensity, the way she moves around in such easiness with her body almost like a dance… _her body…_

Macarena shakes her thoughts away, running a hand through her face.

“Oye, focus.” She said out loud to herself.

She took out her clothes entirely, throwing on a robe over her naked body and cleaning out her face of the last traces of makeup from the previous shoot. After she was fresh and clean – and well, naked – she made her way back into the room where the brunette was waiting for her. She found Zulema finishing setting up the background to where the pictures were going to be taken, long white sheets spread on the bed among with some pillows around it, all obeying the white aesthetic except for the light cream background drop. In one corner on the ground rested a bottle of champagne and a glass, a single rose and some red pieces of fabric, which she figured that must be for her to use it while posing.

Zulema finally turns around, noticing her presence.

“Maca – Can I call you Maca?” The blonde nods approvingly. “Sit down on the bed so I can do your hair and makeup. Not that I need to do much anyway. You’re beautiful as it is.” Zulema winks, making Maca subconsciously bite her lip. _Is Zulema…flirting with me? No, it’s just a compliment. For sure._

Macarena sits on the bed, waiting for the photographer to come back with some makeup in her hands and a hairspray. Zulema stands right in front of her, a few inches in between them and because of the height of the bed Zulema was above Maca’s eyesight a bit, making the blonde look up as the brunette looks down on her.

Zahir brings one hand to the model’s chin in a light feathery touch, tilting it upwards as the other hand is holding a red lipstick which is now making contact with the woman’s lips. Macarena’s eyes switch between the hand on her mouth and Zulema’s face.

“You know, I like to work alone because I can control everything and make it exactly the way that I want it to be.” Zulema says in a low, raspy voice. “Some people call it a control mania.” Her eyes leave the blonde’s lips to meet her eyes, her hand stopping the motion with the lipstick for a second.

“What do you call it?” Macarena asks, almost a whisper. Their proximity required no high notes to make their voices be heard. Zulema tilts an eyebrow up, biting her own lower lip.

“I call it knowing what I want and how to make it happen.”

The duo stays in silent for a second, gazes locked into each other, and Macarena could swear she saw a hint of a smile on the corner of Zulema’s mouth. The brunette finally breaks their staring competition, bringing her eyes to blonde lips again and finishing putting on the lipstick, applying some light mascara on the woman’s eyes next.

“For instance: I never enjoy too much makeup on my models. I like to see real beauty in the pictures, not tons of makeup and photoshop. A photo to me is like…”

“Telling a story?” Macarena completes, familiarizing with Zulema’s way of thinking.

“Precisely. And I can always tell when a model is not telling the story from her perspective, and only following directions from other people on what to do on the pictures.” She puts the mascara brush down after finishing up the task. “The emotions never reach their eyes. You can be the best at making up facial expressions, but the eyes…never lie.”

Macarena chuckles lightly.

“I think of it the same way too. I never take any jobs that I feel that won’t interest me enough to make me want to tell its story.”

Zulema is now holding a comb in her hands, placing the hairspray on the bed next to her as she begins to tease Maca’s blonde locks a bit.

“I’m glad I got the privilege.” Zulema says to the model, giving her a smirk. “I’m sure we’ll have a great chemistry working together.”

The brunette applies some hairspray to finish off Macarena’s hair, which looks effortlessly natural and messy, giving off some bed hair vibes but in the best way. The _sexy_ way.

“We’re all done in what concerns hair and makeup. You can take off the robe now and lay down on the sheets. I’ll set the camera.”

Zulema breaks off their proximity, making her way to the other side of the room where all the lights were up, and a tripod now held a camera with the photographer’s choice of lens. She took out some tobacco from her bag to roll another cigarette down, focusing her attention on it and not on the extremely hot woman just a few meters away from her, giving her the privacy to take out her robe and slip in between the sheets to minimally cover herself up. It was quite the challenging task. She’s not going to lie – Macarena is a sight for sore eyes. And the fact she was clearly feeling affected by Zulema amused her way too much.

_This will be fun._

Once she had finished rolling up her cigarette she took it to her lips to light it up, finally bringing her attention back to the model who was know laying on her front, her arms supporting her head upwards as the sheets covered her torso leaving her legs bare. She looked like a greek goddess.

“That’s a good position for us to start.” Zulema says, as she placed herself behind the camera. She blows off a puff of smoke, bringing her hands on the camera to take the first shot.

“Tell me your story about desire.”

Macarena didn’t have to dig far to find one, the sight of the brunette alone taking her pictures being more than enough. There’s something about the way Zulema does it with such passion directed towards her…that is making her get uncomfortably hot and bothered. _Control yourself, Macarena._ The blonde kept repeating this sentence like a mantra.She swallows up her thoughts, looking at the camera and taking the first pic while she held the glass of champagne which was previously on the ground.

She did a couple of poses that way, and each time the flash hit, the model would try and focus on the camera and forget about Zulema. She was failing miserably. The brunette stepped out of her position, sighing and taking off her glasses to rub her face and putting them back on, like she was frustrated about something. Macarena was puzzled as to what.

“Maca…the eyes don’t lie. They’re not showing me the emotion that we need. Let’s do it one more time, _vale?_ ”

Macarena nods, trying to get more in the mood. _How do you show off desire without completely giving off that it is directed towards the person capturing it?_ She tried to meet it halfway, giving the photographer what she wants but still holding out on a part of it. Zulema seemed satisfied enough.

“Let’s pick up the pace.” She said, looking towards Macarena. “Play with the red fabric. Maybe kneeling on the bed…whatever you feel like it might work. Tell me about the power of sensuality you hold…that won’t be hard.” She finished, cocking an eyebrow, purposefully teasing Macarena who felt a tingle run down her spine. _Okay, she’s definitely flirting._

She sat on top of one of her legs on the bed, placing the covers strategically around her waist so it would cover her center while she grabbed the red see-through fabric. She brought it closer to her chest, covering her breasts with it. Well – half covering it. She suddenly felt her body stiff a bit, but not because she was feeling uncomfortable about being exposed. She has done quite a lot of topless works, and to be honest it doesn’t bother her at all. She was fine with nudity and was far from a prude. However, as her eyes caught Zulema’s, she had to hold herself not to let it show how much the woman was affecting her. The tension that was lingering between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and Maca has never experienced something like that before. It was like they were together in their own world, making her feel things she wasn’t supposed to be feeling. She shifts on her legs a bit, feeling her wetness starting to show. _That’s very unprofessional..._

“Ready?” The photographer asked. Macarena nodded, placing both her hands on her collarbone holding the fabric which was draping all the way down her thighs. A click echoes in the room, and then a flash of light, and another picture was taken.

“That was better, Maca. Keep in mind what story are you telling me…”

 _Trust me, it’s not leaving my mind._ Macarena moves her position a bit, and a couple more shots are taken.

Then, Zulema stops.

She steps away from the camera, taking off her glasses once more and hanging them on her shirt, making her way towards Macarena step by step, until she was standing on the foot of the bed, her face inches away from the blonde.

“You’re holding back.” Her voice was low and velvety, and it only made things more difficult to the blonde. Zulema brings a hand to her face, brushing the back of her index finger lightly on the the model’s cheek, and Macarena’s eyes flicker shut for a second at the touch.

“I know you’re feeling it. The desire…The anticipation of a touch…The shivers…” Her finger slides further sideways, stopping it once it made contact with the corner of the blonde’s mouth, their eyes never leaving each other.

“I know you’re feeling it towards me.” Macarena’s breath fails at that, making her chest tremble. Zulema’s finger continues moving once more, now fully brushing the blonde’s bottom lip while Macarena parted her mouth slightly. The brunette smirks.

“There’s no need to hide it. Show me.”

Zulema retrieves her hand from the model’s face, right after stepping further away from the blonde and making her way towards the camera again. Macarena bites her lip, positioning herself again on the bed. Her center throbbing. Slowly losing her mind by just a single touch.

“Next photo Maca.” Zulema says, looking at the woman from behind the camera. She takes the glasses from her shirt and holds one leg of it up to her lips, biting the tip of it.

“Tell me how I make you feel.”

Maca closed her eyes, gripping on the fabric harder against her chest and taking a deep breath.

“You’re making me go crazy…”

_**A click. A flash.** _

“Tell me why.” Zulema’s voice was now barely a whisper, her own arousal starting to take over her. Macarena opened her eyes again, looking towards the camera lens.

“Because you’re making me imagine the things I want you to do to me.”

_**Click. Flash.** _

“And why does that make you crazy?” The photographer straightened her spine a bit, enough to look directly towards Maca’s eyes without the camera being in the way.

“Because I want to feel them instead of imagine them...”

_**Click. Flash.** _

Then Zulema was silent. She started pressing on some settings on the camera and adjusting its angle up, and Macarena’s anticipation was growing wider by the minute, not knowing what’s to come next. The photographer takes out a small remote from the bag behind her, turning it on and holding it in her hands. She starts making her way towards Macarena again, and by each step she took closer to the woman, Maca’s breath got heavier. Soon enough, they were standing face to face once again.

Zulema brings her hand again towards the model’s face, resuming her previous motion on the blonde’s lips as she used her thumb to gently pull her bottom lip down until it was released once again, her fingers resting in place.

Maca, all the while looking up and keeping their eye contact, opened her mouth slightly while her tongue darted out to brush against the older woman’s finger, lightly biting it afterwards. Zulema’s sight flickered between her finger and the blonde’s eyes, and she bit the corner of her lip at the sight and the sensation of the model’s hot mouth.

The brunette removes her hand from its position, leaning in to the point where their lips were almost touching, but turned her head so she could be closer to Macarena’s neck.

“Spread your legs.” She whispered, and Macarena released a shaky breath she was holding on her lungs. “Sit on the edge of the bed.”

Zulema brought her face back again to meet green eyes, now overflowing with lust.

Exactly what she wanted to capture.

Macarena did as told, adjusting her position on the bed so now her legs were hanging out while she sat on the border of it, legs spread.

“Maybe you need a little help to focus on the lust we need to capture…”

The brunette raises her hand now to the blonde’s side, brushing the tips of her fingers on Maca’s sides as she slowly made her way upwards until she was at the height of her breasts. Zulema tongue kisses her way up on the blonde’s neck until her mouth reached the model’s lobe. Macarena releases a low moan.

“Just imagining is distracting you.”

Her hand reacts once more, now making its way to the blonde’s front and brushing her index and middle finger against one of Maca’s nipple, making the younger woman’s body instantly react as Macarena released a shaky breath, feeling goosebumps rise on her skin.

“Feeling is the best…executive choice, after all.”

“Zulema…” The blonde whimpers, more a moan than a statement. The photographer smiled amused as she traps Macarena’s lobe on her mouth, biting it with mild pressure and making the model hiss in pleasure.

She releases the tender skin, making her way back to Maca’s eyesight, and her face of pure and absolute pleasure made Zulema’s own center throb. 

“But I can’t stay in front of you for the pictures, of course.”

The photographer watched as realization of what was about to happen hit the blonde’s face and her hips almost bucked involuntarily at the thought.

“Here’s how this is going to work…”

The photographer kneels in front of the blonde’s legs, her face just at the exact height as Macarena’s center which was still covered by the white sheet, although her legs were now spread open. She brings her mouth to the inside of Maca’s left thigh, and the model moans in anticipation.

“Each time I press the button on the remote on my hand, you’ll have 10 seconds to pose for the picture.” She whispers, her hot breath against the blonde’s thigh as her mouth started placing kisses upwards on the skin.

“The camera is positioned in a way that is only capturing you from the waist up.” Her mouth was now the closest it could get from Macarena’s covered sex, and with each kiss she gave on her way Maca’s back arched more and more as to bring her hips forward.

“What’s happening outside of the frame will be our little secret.”

Zulema’s hands raise to the white sheet, and she looks up to the blonde to meet with her gaze, asking for permission, and Macarena nods desperately.

“Please…”

Zulema’s free hand raised to show that she pressed the main button on the remote, and the camera lighted up.

In the same time, the brunette finally uncovers Macarena’s center, exposing her glowing sex.

“You’re so wet already…” The photographer whispers just a couple inches from where Maca is craving attention, her hot breath tickling her senses. “Tell the camera what you want.”

Macarena looks up from Zulema to the camera lenses.

“I want to feel your mouth on me…”

_**Click. Flash.** _

Immediately after the first picture was taken, Zulema’s mouth and Macarena’s sex become one as the brunette darts out her tongue to lick the model from her entrance all the way up to her clit, drinking on her honey as her tongue flicked upwards at the end making Maca release the loudest of her moans. Yet.

“Like this?” Zulema asks.

“Fuck…yes.” One of Macarena’s hands have left the red fabric and was now gripping on the bedsheets for dear life, as the other one still tried to keep the fabric covering her breasts. Her eyes were shut, and her head was thrown back.

The brunette stops the movements of her tongue, placing a small kiss instead on the bundle of nerves in front of her, making Macarena shiver, yearning to feel more.

The photographer presses the remote control. The camera beeps.

“Next click is in 10. Focus on how good I’m making you feel…” Zulema resumed the work with her tongue, tracing circles around Macarena’s clit as the model’s hips bucked forward to increase the pressure of the movements.

Maca bites her lip as she inhales deeply, bringing her other hand up again and adjusting the red sheet around her body once more. She exhales opening her eyes and looking at the camera, eyes dark with desire.

_**Click. Flash.** _

This time, Zulema doesn’t stop. The movements of her mouth increase its intensity but never the speed, as she brings both her hands to the model’s lower back and pushes her closer to her face. She sucks on Macarena’s clit, trapping it inside her mouth as her tongue keeps working along with the added pressure, and Macarena moaned Zulema’s name like it was a the most sacred prayer she’s ever recited.

Zulema brings one hand to her front, and just as she places one finger on the younger woman’s entrance, Macarena hears the camera go off once again.

“Next click in 10 Maca.”

The brunette stops the movements of her mouth and starts teasing the woman’s entrance, collecting the wetness that laid there as Macarena whimpers both from the loss of Zulema’s mouth on her and the new feeling of anticipation feel the photographer’s fingers inside her.

“8.”

The brunette slides her index finger up her folds, distancing itself from her entrance and pressing lightly on her clit where her tongue was doing the same a couple of moments ago.

“6.”

She rubs small circles on it, with a feathery and teasing touch, driving Macarena crazy for more.

“4.”

She returns her finger down, stopping once again on Maca’s entrance.

“2…”

She slides her middle finger in slowly, until it’s deep inside the blonde’s cunt.

“1.”

She curls her finger, and Macarena presses her eyes shut dragging a low moan as one of her hands still held the red fabric in place, and the other one was at her face while she bit the tip of one of her fingers.

**Click. Flash.**

And then, Zulema’s fingers picked up a slow pace. And her mouth came back to it’s previous task.

And Maca didn’t know she could be as loud as she was right now, as her hands immediately dropped the red fabric and made its way to raven hair, tangling her fingers in and pulling on her scalp as she kept holding the photographer in between her legs, feeling her body burn with arousal.

“ _Joder, Zulema…Más rapido.”_ Maca’s breaths were getting heavier, the feeling of being slowly fucked by the brunette making her entire body tremble. She bucks her hips against the photographer’s face, desperate for more contact.

 _“Tranquila, rubita._ Sensuality is all about taking your sweet time _._ ” Zulema whispers against her sex. The camera lights up.

“You heard the camera. Next click is in 10. Bring your hands back up to hold the red fabric.”

Macarena’s arms go up reluctantly, trembling a bit with the force of the pure and utter arousal coursing through her body.

“After this one, I’ll reward you.” The photographer said, placing a kiss on Maca’s clit.

**_Click. Flash._ **

And suddenly, everything went from too slow, to _too fast._

Zulema added a second finger as she curled them inside the blonde vigorously now, touching all her sweet spots as her tongue worked wonders on making Macarena’s eyes roll all the way to the back of her head. She finally dropped the red tissue for good, tangling hands in black hair once more as her legs trapped Zulema, the heel of her feet digging on the photographer’s back.

Macarena was close to the edge by now, her walls clenching around the brunette’s digits as her orgasm started to build up.

“I-I’m gonna...”

The camera chimes in for the last time.

“Cum for the camera, _cariño._ ”

Zulema does the thing with her tongue that she knows is enough to make all her lovers melt.

Her fingers curling for the final moment.

Macarena’s thighs close up on the photographer’s head, her back arching backwards as her eyes press shut and her mouth opens, but no sound is yet to come.

**_Click._ **

**_Flash._ **

**_Moan._ **

The model comes crashing down hard, waves of her orgasm making her entire body shake as she rolls her hips on Zulema’s face riding out her high.

When Macarena’s muscles finally start to relax once more, the brunette frees herself from her position, getting up from her knees so she can be leveled with the model once again, Maca’s hands on each side of her body on the mattress, trying her best to keep her body standing.

Zulema wipes out her mouth with the back of her hand, licking her lips and leaning in on the bed, both her hands on the mattress on top of Macarena’s ones as she slowly brought their lips together for a slow kiss, making the model taste herself on the woman’s hot tongue. Zulema brings one hand to run through blonde locks, and they break their contact.

“That last pic is just for us. Souvenir of this…special affair. For artistic and professional purposes.”

Macarena chuckles lightly.

“ _Claro._ When are we working together again?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @sapphiczule on twitter/tumblr if you wanna come and say hi!


End file.
